


Movie Star

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with very very minor plot, Song fic, idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jake thinks he's a movie starTaylor thinks he's an idiot; but he loves him anyway.





	Movie Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii
> 
> I don't like this but I wanted to post it anyway cuz I havent given everyone much lately  
> so forgive me the ending - I will fix it as soon as I can <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Movie Star.**

“Oh, man! That was the sickest movie I’ve seen all year, brah!” Craig’s loud and enthusiastic comment echoed throughout Taylor’s apartment, as he threw the door open to let his friends inside; having just returned from their weekly trip to the cinema. “That final action scene, with all the explosions? That was _so_ sweet!” He added, his large frame bustling past Taylor with surprising gentleness as he strode down the short hall and flopped inelegantly across Taylor’s couch, though he quickly moved to sit upright, when Zahra followed him and dropped to sit on his lap.

“It’s literally not even February yet, doofus.” She said with a roll of her eyes, though there was fondness in her otherwise monotonous tone. “So that’s not really much for you to be comparing it to for the year yet.” She added, jabbing him in the shoulder playfully as her lips curled into an amused half smirk.

“Please, do not start making out again. That is not something I need to be seeing right now.” Michelle said, pouting as Sean sat down beside Craig and began to tussle with him playfully, ignoring Zahra as she scowled at the pair of them for disturbing her seat. “But, I admit that movie was pretty good... Could have had a little more plot and a few less explosions, but, there was some okay eye candy.” She said innocently, bumping her fist to Quinn’s discreetly when Sean extracted himself from Craig and frowned at her.

“Eye candy?” He asked dubiously, raising a brow at Michelle’s far too innocent expression. “Since when do you think Matt Rodriguez is ‘eye candy’?” He continued, as Michelle shrugged and twirled a strand of her long blonde hair around her finger. “I thought you were all about the Chris Winters, romantic comedies...” He said, narrowing his eye as he leaned over and curled his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap and nuzzling her jaw-line affectionately.

“Hmm, well, sometimes a girl just has to shake things up a little.” She giggled in reply, barely keeping a straight face as Sean snorted and shook his head at her teasing. “Besides, he really has got a cute ass... so seeing him run around in tight speedo’s for the past couple of hours is hardly going to be a bad thing for us girls.” She added, giggling louder when Sean tickled her side briefly and Quinn snickered behind her hand.

“Hey, Taylor dude,” Raj began, holding up the bag of shopping he’d insisted they stop to pick up on the way back from the cinema. “Is it okay if I..?” He asked, gesturing hopefully towards the kitchen, but making no attempt to move in that direction; just incase the answer may have changed since the previous week.

“You know where everything is in there, Raj.” Taylor snorted, watching Aleister sit stiffly in the only available armchair, though he noticeably relaxed when Grace followed him and settled herself in his lap. “Hell, probably better than me, to be honest. Knock yourself out, buddy.” He chuckled, smiling and ruffling Diego’s hair fondly as he walked through the front door, winking at the scowl his best friend threw him. His gaze softened as Jake paused midway through the door, stepping closer and gently brushing the backs of his fingers across Taylor’s cheek. “Well, hello there, Top Gun.” He giggled, tilting his face into Jake’s surprisingly soft touch.

“Hey.” He replied, smirking as he leaned over and skimmed his lips against Taylor’s, slowly drawing him into a deeper, unhurried kiss; until a loud cough from behind him caused him to sigh and step back. “Ya know, Katniss, it’s like ya got somethin’ against affection sometimes.” He sighed, shaking his head as Taylor hid a grin behind his hand and gestured for the now bickering pair to head inside.

“Affection? No.” Estela said flatly, scowling at Jake with an intensity which would have cowed anyone else, but which only seemed to amuse Jake further. “You two sucking each others faces and making otherwise indecent spectacles of yourselves when we’re in public? Yes.” She hastened to add, glaring at Jake as he turned and walked backwards, a cocky smirk on his face as he spread his palms innocently.

“Hey, I’ll have ya know, Boy Scout’s suckin’ skills are most definitely somethin’ to be in awe of.” He said, winking at Taylor suggestively and causing him to blush with embarrassment, though he pretended not to have heard him. “Heh, trust me, that was nothin’ but a li’l peck on the lips before the boom fest kicked off on the big screen.” He snickered, winking when he caught Taylor’s exasperated glance in his direction. “Aw, c’mon! Ya supposed to make out if ya in the back row!”

“Then next time, maybe sit in the back row, Grandpa... and not the front.” Mike teased his friend, winking at Taylor as he blushed and shook his head at his friends continued bickering, which lasted all the way to his living room, smiling at Mike as he tussled with Jake and generally sided with Estela.

Lila brought up the rear of their group with a giggle, a perky bounce in her step as she stepped into the apartment. “Thanks for inviting me, Taylor! It’s been such a busy week for tours! School holidays are the best for extra learning!” Lila said brightly as she passed, beaming at the group widely as she flopped into a bean bag and hugged her knees to her chest.

Taylor chuckled, finally able to close the door before moving down the hall and turning into the kitchen, where he found Raj rummaging through his cupboards. “Need a hand there, mister superstar?” He asked, laughing when Raj jumped in surprise, but turned towards him with a wide and welcoming grin none the less. “What can I do?” He offered, wiggling his hands and waving his brows suggestively as Raj laughed heartily.

“Taylor, dude!” He greeted fondly, as if he were surprised to see him; despite being in Taylor’s own kitchen. “You barely need advice from me, hell some of my recipes on the show I get from you!” He said cheerfully, bustling about with familiarity as he collected pots and pans, as well as various bowls and utensils. “I was gonna make some chips and some dips for now, with vegetable options for the few who aren’t afraid to eat things that are green or aren’t deep fried...” He said, casting a pointed look towards Jake which Taylor pretended to be oblivious to, already moving to peel the carrots ready for chopping. “Then, I’m gonna start the joint slow roasting so we can maybe watch another film...”

“Okay, dude.” Taylor said happily, glancing over with a fond grin as Raj got to work setting the ovens temperature and preparing the haunch of pork he’d bought on the way past the shops. “But you know, I just gave you basic recipes, you made them way better on the show... I’m just glad they were useful for you. It’s nice to know they’ll live on now.” He said, smiling softly as he chopped the carrots quickly into small batons and moved on to cut some celery sticks as well.

“You know, Taylor...” Raj said quietly, after a comfortable heartbeats pause. Taylor hummed and looked over at his friend, smiling as Raj grinned back at him. “I think your folks would be really proud to know you’d immortalised their recipes.” He said, sharing a warm look with Taylor for a moment, before returning his attention to the meat he was preparing.

Taylor smiled widely, his heart swelling at the memory of his family. Despite having lost them at a young age, he remembered them fondly; and when he’d discovered the vast collection of recipe books as a teen, he’d set about making as many as he could. Whether he’d been determined to merely try them and feel closer to his family for the experience, he’d never fully been able to decipher; but Taylor had eventually made his own adaptations to the recipes, creating his own variations. When he’d discovered Raj’s new cookery channel was about to take off, he’d offered them to his friend; copied into a tidy notebook, as he couldn’t bear to part with the originals. “Thanks, dude.” He said quietly, beginning to hum with contentment as he bustled about around Raj, creating dips to go with various food items for dipping.

When he deemed everything was ready; and once Raj had finally set the joint into the oven, they carried things through to the living room together, Taylors mood immediately souring when Jake’s smug tone rolled over them. “I ain’t shittin’ ya! I swear it!” His husband insisted, looking around the group smugly and jostling Mike when his friend snorted and rolled his eyes. “I, am a friggin’ movie star! I was the co-lead in a goddamn masterpiece!” He said petulantly, folding his arms behind his head and smirking around the room expectantly.

“Pray tell, Jacob... just what manner of moron, would ever lower themselves to casting such an inelegant, crass ignoramus as yourself in their movie?” Aleister scoffed, shaking his head at Jake, before pouting at his wife; when Grace swatted his shoulder and gave him a feigned scowl.

“Jacob, Lucas McKenzie!” Taylor groused as he set his things down on the small coffee table before setting his hands on his hips and turning to his husband, who jumped guiltily in his seat at Taylors tone, but quickly recovered his cocky, lopsided grin as Taylor sat on the armrest beside him and flicked his ear playfully. “What have I told you about telling ridiculous lies to our friends?”

“Hmm, I dunno...” Jake hummed, scratching his jaw in feigned thoughtfulness. “Last thing I remember ya sayin’ was; ‘more, more... oh god yes, har’-“ He broke off with a snicker as Taylor smacked a cushion from the couch into Jake’s face, blushing with embarrassment at his husbands lewd insinuation.

“You have a very selective memory.” Taylor groused sourly, his cheeks still stained red as he pointedly looked away from his husband, his eyes gliding beside them to where Sean leaned against the back of the couch, with Michelle sat askance on his lap as she gently scratched her fingernails across the back of his neck. “Top Gun...” He said abruptly, eyeing his friends display with a small frown. “How come we never do cute, romantic stuff like that?” He wondered idly, yelping in surprise when Jake snorted and immediately wrapped an arm around his waist.

“There ya go.” Jake snickered, pulling Taylor onto his lap and grinning at him as he made himself comfortable. “Happy now?” He asked quietly, raising a brow as their friends chatted around them and got the movie ready, while Taylor continued to fidget until he managed to get himself draped across Jake’s lap and snuggled intimately against his side.

“Hmm...” Taylor hummed, pretending to think about it as his lips twitched with amusement, his eyes meeting Jake’s as his husband’s nimble fingers crept indiscreetly along the back of his trousers waistband. “I _might_ be inclined to consider this comfortable, I guess...” He said, laughter in his tone as Jake’s smirk brightened for a moment, before he shifted closer so that he could capture Taylor’s lips in a soft and affectionate kiss. Taylor smiled, enjoying the languid and unhurried kiss as his heart swelled with love. After only a short few heartbeats of their intimate exchange however, Taylor paused; his eyes narrowing as he pulled back in disbelief and glared at Jake accusingly. “Do you _seriously_ have a boner right now?” He demanded quietly, half tempted to shift his ass back over the still growing prod which rested against his left ass cheek.

“Hey, _you_ wanted this, Boy Scout.” Jake scoffed, snorting in amusement as Taylor huffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he reluctantly pulled himself from Jake’s lap; refusing to allow either one of them to get carried away again while their friends were still present.

“I’m sorry guys,” Diego laughed, tossing a carrot stick at Taylor and earning himself a scandalized scowl for the unwarranted attack. “But... I’m with Aleister on this. I can’t think of a single, _sane_ , movie director who would cast Jake of all people in a movie. Not one they wanted to succeed anyway.” He chuckled, blinking owlishly when he was suddenly struck in the forehead by a piece of celery.

“I’m gonna tell you all now, to let this go.” Taylor warned, smirking at Diego with smug vindication, as he watched his best friend rub his forehead and pout dazedly, looking down at the celery stick in his lap curiously. “I promise you, if you keep on encouraging him; you’re going to regret it.” He snorted, folding his arms over his chest and raising a brow when his friends all turned towards Jake expectantly.

“Well, I mean... I guess I _could_ put it on for y’all...” He mused, rubbing his fingers across his stubbled chin with feigned consideration, his clear smirk giving away his amusement. “I was lucky enough to, uh, sneak myself an... _uncut_ copy.” He said, barely managing to keep the smug grin from his face as their friends interest in his story peaked.

“No.” Taylor said firmly, scowling at Jake as his eyes turned hard. “Don’t even _think_ about-“ He began to warn, when Diego gasped and turned towards him with wide eyes, filled with what Taylor considered to be a foolish eagerness and excitement at the offer; considering it came from Jake.

“Oh, come on Taylor!” He pleaded, his eyes on his friend as Taylor scowled at Jake’s far too self satisfied smirk. “You know I can’t resist directors cut, or a secretly stolen from the set with potential deleted scenes and god knows what else!” He rambled with a gush of breath, all but vibrating with excitement at the thought of forbidden material. “Come on, even if Jake is insanely embarrassing as an actor; I promise not to condemn him for it!”

“I don’t.” Zahra said flatly, earning an amused snort from Estela on Craig’s other side. The pair exchanged a glance, before sharing wicked grins and bumping their fists together with fond companionability.

“Hey, whaddaya mean by that exactly, Pop Culture Petey?” Jake demanded, glancing around their now giggling friends and frowning as his amusement was briefly replaced by irritation. “What the hell makes ya think I’d be a bad actor?” He asked, sitting forward and unsubtly brushing his hand across Taylors knee; though Taylor merely scowled and roughly shoved his husbands hand off of him.

Diego’s brow furrowed, his head cocked to the side as he glanced between the pair. “Why else wouldn’t he want us to see it?” He asked curiously, his eyes flitting to Taylor as Jake grimaced and shot his husband an accusatory glare. Taylor smiled sweetly and spread his palms innocently, his shoulders rising slightly in a mild shrug; but the hardness of his dark eyes remained locked on his husband.

“What if he just don’t wanna share the awesomeness with ya? The fact he has a damn movie star for a husband.” Jake grumbled petulantly, glancing at Diego with a sly grin. “I got it on disc, if ya wanna fire it up... won’t take me a minute to find it.” He offered, as Taylor rolled his eyes and snorted, rising to his feet as he finally looked away from his husband.

“Whatever. I am not staying for this.” He said firmly, pointing a finger around the room accusingly. “None of you are allowed to say I didn’t warn you, okay?” He demanded, his cheeks dusting with a light blush as he straightened his back and turned back towards the kitchen. Without a backwards glance he stalked away, barely noticing Raj as he passed by him and stomped into the kitchen; now infused with the comforting but sadly not calming scent of a slow roasting joint. He glowered as he snatched a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a large tumbler of whiskey; specifically Jake’s favourite, just to rub salt in the wound.

“Ya don’t even like whiskey.” Jake commented as he strolled in, his hands in his pockets as he met Taylor’s frustrated scowl with a look of smug amusement. “Aw, c’mon Boy Scout... don’t look at me like that.” He snickered, slowly approaching his husband and moving to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t even try it. I’m mad at you.” Taylor snorted, jerking his cheek free of Jake’s path and taking a large mouthful of whiskey, grimacing at the taste but refusing to spit it out as he met Jake’s gaze and pointedly swallowed heavily. “Jake, honestly... sometimes I wonder if you think at all.” He sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back against the counter and folded his arms over his chest, eyeing his husband thoughtfully as Jake smirked and slowly began to trail his fingers over Taylors side. “You might find it funny, but I’m the one they’re all gonna yell at when they realise you’ve given them a... a...”

“Aw, c’mon Boy Scout.” Jake chuckled, his fingers just barely grazing the skin beneath Taylor’s shirt, gently teasing the skin above his waistband. Despite his frustration, Taylor made no move to stop him; and Jake’s grin only grew at the distinct tell that Taylor wasn’t half as mad as he tried to make out. “It’s a great work of cinematic art. A real ground breaking experience. It’s-“

“It’s a homemade sex tape, Jake.” Taylor whispered scathingly, narrowing his eyes at Jake’s unrepentant expression, his amusement clear as he leaned closer and gently nuzzled Taylor’s ear lobe. “That’s what it is. You just put a homemade _porno_ on for our friends... One which you and I, are absolute _idiots_ in, I might add.” He complained, sighing in exasperation and running his free hand through his hair, as he loosely cradled the glass still in his other hand to his chest.

“Is _that_ what ya mad about?” Jake asked teasingly, his chest rumbling with an amused laugh. “I dunno, ya say idiots, but... I seem to remember we had a damn good time.” He drawled, his teeth nipping Taylor’s ear briefly, drawing an almost imperceptible shiver from him. “Definitely my favourite bet to have won. Bar none.” He huffed, smirking as his lips skimmed Taylor’s jaw, while his husband silently fumed at him.

“You did _not_ win!” Taylor protested, scowling at Jake as he pulled away slightly and raised a brow at his outburst. “You cheated!” Taylor insisted, pointing the index finger on the hand which held his glass of whiskey and jabbing it forcefully into Jake’s chest. “That whole... ridiculous thing was just you cheating the entire time! Using underhand tactics and... and...” He said, trailing off and eyeing Jake warily as his husband knocked his forehead to Taylor’s gently.

“All’s fair in love and war, Boy Scout.” Jake snickered, waving his brows as Taylor reluctantly broke out in a fond smile. “If I didn’t know any better... I’d think ya were askin’ for a rematch...” He teased, his hand squeezing Taylor’s hip gently, before moving slowly around to his ass and slipping into his back pocket, unsubtly tugging him closer.

“Pfft, _no_!” Taylor laughed, his frustration finally melting away as Jake’s foolishness broke through his defences, unable to stay mad when his husband wore such an excited and goofy expression. “No, I mean it... No!” He insisted, laughing as Jake pouted briefly, before breaking out in a wide grin and lunging forward to latch onto Taylor’s throat. “Jake, _no_! We are not doing that while our friends are here!” Taylor laughed, setting his glass on the counter beside him before attempting to squirm away from his husbands affections. “ _Bad_ Jake... stop it!”

“Hmm... nope.” Jake hummed from Taylor’s throat, his smirk clear against Taylor’s skin as he repeatedly kissed the area and slowly smothered it with affection. “I think ya just playin’ hard to get... and I think, if I do... _this_ -“ he drawled, rolling his hips against Taylor’s with slow deliberation, his head rising from Taylor’s throat as he heard his husband hiss and grip his shoulder. Jake’s lips remained a short distance from Taylor’s, which he’d parted slightly at the rush of pleasure which spiked through him, while Jake watched him try to fight off the urges of his body. “See... _there_ ya go, Boy Scout...” Jake chuckled, his lips curving into a smug grin as Taylor sucked his lower lip between his teeth, his gaze showing the first hints of losing focus. “We’re all good to go. I can set up the camera real quick... and this time ya got added incentive to stay focused and keep all the x-rated material quiet, ain’t ya? Maybe ya won’t lose this time after all.”

“Jake...” Taylor began, fully intending to refuse once more and insist they return to their friends, when Jake’s words finally registered in his head; and he scowled instead, desire and determination flaring to life at the challenge. “You know sometimes I really hate you, Top Gun.” He groused, his eyelids fluttering as Jake’s hand squeezed his ass a final time, before he moved away and pulled his phone from his pocket, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he went about quickly setting up the camera and finding a suitable place to brace it for the best angle and recording.

Taylor tried to use the distance between them to cool his rising temperature, stubbornly ignoring the way that his heart had begun to drum against his ribs with excitement. “Jake... this is a bad idea.” He tried to reason, though his weak attempt at dissuasion merely made Jake begin to laugh quietly. “Anyone could come in here...” He said, biting his lip and gripping the counter behind him as Jake flicked his eyes up at him briefly, clearly unmoved in the least by Taylor’s continued, albeit noticeably weak objections.

Jake hummed as he finally set his phone how he wanted, carefully lodging it against a jug and making sure it wouldn’t fall, before gently hitting record. He backed away a few paces, turning to Taylor with amusement, with rising passion and desire; and a predatory gleam which made Taylor’s heart falter briefly, momentarily overwhelmed by the intensity of his love for the other man. “... Taylor?” He blinked, quickly drawing a deep breath as he realised Jake was speaking to him. He watched his husband approach, shaking his head fondly as he reached for his cheek and gently grazed the flesh with his fingers. “I said... d’ya have it ready yet?” Jake repeated, finally stepping up beside Taylor and plastered himself to his side.

“Hmm..?” Taylor hummed, his gaze fond and affectionate as Jake snickered softly and kissed his nose. “Oh!” He coughed, shaking off his dazed state and digging out his phone, as Jake’s words registered in his static filled brain at last. “Just... give me a second.” He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief of his own actions, uncertain if he was amused or annoyed that Jake already had him playing along. He quickly typed in a search for music to play, turning his volume low as the results loaded. With a frown, he scrolled through the results, until one in particular made him snort with amusement; and he selected it without pause, hitting play and tossing his phone onto the counter. “I am gonna make you regret ever thinking up this stupid bet in the first place, Top Gun.” He said firmly, his eyes narrowed in determination as Jake grinned at him, waving his brows suggestively as the music began to drift quietly from Taylor’s discarded phone.

Taylor watched his husband slowly approach, his hand curling around his waist as the music began to lull for the first verse. “You feel like Steve McQueen, when you’re driving in your car...” Taylor sang to the beat, narrowing his eyes playfully and swatting Jake’s shoulder with affectionate exasperation. “And you think you look like James Bond, when you're smoking your cigar... It's so bizarre!” He sang, his fingers curling into the material of Jake’s jacket as the former pilot smirked and leaned in to pepper light kisses across Taylor’s jaw. “You think you are... the new kind of James Dean!” He hummed lowly, closing his eyes and tipping his head back slightly, allowing Jake to trail further kisses against the side of his throat, his teeth scraping over the pulse point briefly in the ghost of a bite. “But the only thing I've ever seen of you, was a commercial spot on the screen...” Taylor sang, half curling closer to Jake as his skin lit with a multitude of reactions to the attention which his husband lathered upon his throat.

“Movie Star, Movie Star, ahahar....You think you are a Movie?” Taylor breathed, his eyes peeling open to stare at the ceiling as warmth rushed through him, arousal flaring as Jake kissed and gently bit at his every weak spot. “Movie Star, Movie Star, ahahar...” He groaned, his fingers tightening in Jake’s jacket briefly, as pleasure curled deep in his gut. “You think you are a Movie? Star...” He sighed, cocking his head playfully as Jake lifted his face from his throat with a cocky smirk. “Ahahar-!” He sing songed, waving his brows cheekily as Jake snorted with amusement.

“You should belong to the jet set... Fly your own private lear jet!” Taylor sang with a wiggle of his brows, his expression smug as Jake rolled his eyes at the almost pun. “But you worked in a grocery store, every day until you could afford to get away...” He continued, his breath catching briefly when Jake dropped abruptly to his knees, his hands squeezing Taylor’s thighs briefly as he looked up at him intently, before they moved to lower Taylor’s zip; lowering his trousers and underwear over his hip teasingly. “S-so you went to Sweden to meet Ingmar Bergman! He wasn't there or he just didn't care...” Taylor stuttered, his hips rocking forward unintentionally as Jake wasted no time with foreplay, instead simply leaning forward to suck Taylor’s cock deep into his mouth.“I think it's time for you, my friend... to stop pretending that you are a...” Taylor sang, a sigh chasing his voice as he carded his fingers through Jake’s hair, rolling his hips to match his husbands motions, as he dragged his tongue, teeth and lips repeatedly along the shaft of Taylor’s cock; slowly working him into a frenzy of restless energy.

“Movie Star, Movie Star, ahahar...” Taylor sighed, looking down with his brow creased as he watched Jake suck his cock. “You think you are a Movie?” He all but cursed, his hand flattening against the back of Jake’s head as he cupped Taylor’s balls with one hand; massaging them gently, while two fingers of his other hand drifted to drag teasingly over Taylor’s entrance. “Movie Star, Movie Star, ahahar... You think you are a Movie? Star...” He sighed, a small moan escaping him as Jake snickered and slowly pulled back from his cock, kissing his way up Taylor’s torso as he rose to his feet. “Ahahar...” Taylor choked quietly, his breath catching as Jake captured his lips and kissed him hungrily while there was a brief interlude in the song.

Taylor felt himself almost cry when Jake reluctantly pulled free of their kiss, only barely resisting the urge in his determination to not let his husband win the ridiculous bet. He turned at Jake’s gentle encouragement, bracing his forearms against the counter as he heard the sound of Jake’s zipper lowering. Moments later, Jake was pressed snugly to his back, his cock pressing hot and hard against his ass. “Ya doin’ alright, Boy Scout?” He murmured, his breath hot against the back of Taylor’s neck as he hung his head and nodded, biting his lip to keep from giving a verbal response. “Heh, alright then...” Jake huffed, his lips grazing Taylor’s shoulder as he slowly guided himself into his lover.

“T-the frozen hero!” Taylor gasped, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he felt Jake slowly fill him, his body lighting with sparks of delicious pleasure as he gently rocked against him. “Your words are z-zero..!” He gasped, raising his head and half glancing over his shoulder, his eyes drifting closed as Jake began to move more intently; his cock gliding relentlessly into his ass and brushing against his prostate, causing a knot of pleasure to coil tightly in his gut. “When your dreams had vanished into dark... along the go that you don't want to know...” He babbled, almost losing track of the tune he was supposed to be sticking to, as his body and mind were both consumed by pleasure.

“Movie Star, Movie Star, ahahar... you think you are a movie..!” Taylor groaned, clenching his ass around Jake’s cock and grinning dazedly when his husband hissed at the added pressure. “Movie Star, Movie Star, ahahar...” He muttered, his hands gripping the counter tightly as Jake’s pace increased, spurred by the teasing squeeze of Taylor’s ass around his cock. “You think you are a Movie!” “Movie Star, Movie Star, ahahar... you think you are a Movie... star! Ahahar...” Taylor sang, barely able to think past the building heat which flared within his gut, or the very weak thought that he needed to keep his voice down. “You think you are a Movie Star... ahahar...” He panted, his brow creasing as Jake’s lips pressed fervent kisses to the side of his neck, his hand curling around Taylor’s hip to stroke his cock. “You think you are a Movie... Star! Ahahar-!” He moaned quietly, his heart racing as Jake’s hips faltered suddenly, his last thrust hesitating as his breath exploded from him in a rush, cooling the blazing skin of Taylor’s throat for a heartbeat. Taylor slid his gaze over his shoulder to his husband, who he found staring at him in dazed awe and fascination. As soon as their eyes met, Jake swallowed and slowly moved his hips, leaning forward to capture Taylor’s lips in a sweet kiss as his hand drew Taylor to his own completion.

 

For a moment, neither moved; both catching their breath as they traded lazy, sated kisses and basked in the afterglow of their mutual highs. A short time after that however, Jake finally sighed, releasing Taylor’s lips to kiss his nose lightly, before dropping his chin to his shoulder. “Damn.” He cursed quietly, though he looked more amused than frustrated. “Well... I guess I must be losin’ my touch then, huh?”

 

Taylor snickered quietly, as Jake gently eased his body away from Taylors and began to right their clothing; seeing to Taylor first, as he merely turned and leaned against the counter with a soft smile, while he watched his husband fondly. “I don’t think that’s true.” He said, sighing contently as he closed his eyes and relished the pleasant hum beneath his skin. “I was just _really_ determined not to let you win again. You’d have been even more insufferable than ever, if you had managed to beat me twice.” He admitted, snorting when Jake pinched his hip playfully in retaliation.

“Well, ya realise this just means we’re gonna have to have a rematch sometime?” Jake asked, a lopsided grin on his face as Taylor grinned and waved his eyebrows suggestively. He snorted, knocking their foreheads together and closing his eyes, before Taylor shifted slightly to softly pepper his cheek with affectionate kisses. “We best be gettin’ back I guess.” He said quietly, stepping back as Raj stepped around the kitchen door with a cheerful hum.

 

“Yo, little dudes!” He greeted warmly, as Taylors brows rose in surprise, having expected far more negative responses from his friends after Jake’s prank. “Kickass film, Jake!” He said, chuckling as he moved to the hob and began preparing the various vegetables to go with his feast. “You totally had me going dude! Oh, and Diego was wondering where you went, Taylor...”

 

Taylor raised a brow at Jake, suspicious over the lack of surprise or judgement. “Er, thanks Raj...” He replied slowly, his eyes narrowing at Jake’s too innocent expression as he silently tipped his head to gesture for Taylor to lead the way. “I guess I best go let him know I’m okay.” He said, humming to himself as he headed into the hallway and strolled leisurely back towards the living room. He paused before entering, turning to share another brief kiss with his husband, before facing forward and blinking in surprise; when none of his friends so much as glanced his way. “Hey, assbutt...” He drawled, watching Diego barely glance at him, before looking back at the movie with obvious excitement.

“Dude, how can you not love this?” He demanded, staring at the television avidly as Taylor cast his husband an exasperated scowl, to which Jake just laughed quietly and shook his head. “Seriously, this is like... the best thing ever!”

“Wh-“ Taylor paused, his cheeks flaring with embarrassment as he glanced at the television himself, before looking back with obvious surprise. “Oh my-“ He breathed, before he began to laugh giddily. “Jake! How did you even think that would... oh god, I married an idiot...” He snickered, looking back at the screen again, as Jake’s face bobbed blurrily; having been superimposed over the top of the actual lead actor, with Sean’s face placed over the villain. The pair were currently locked into a furious battle, as Taylor snorted and turned to point an accusatory finger at Mike. “This has your dirty little fingerprints all over it; there’s no way my technophobe of an idiot made all this himself!”

Mike winked, grinning but saying nothing to condemn or clear himself; which Taylor took for vague acceptance. He shook his head, turning back to Jake as he reclaimed his seat on the couch, reaching out his hand to pull Taylor back into his lap. “I know, I know... I’m a goddamn genius.” He muttered in Taylors ear and causing him to snort with amusement, as he met his clear gaze with laughter in his eyes and his heart.

 

“Mmm...” He hummed, shaking his head fondly as he leaned forward and captured Jake’s lips in a soft kiss. “My very own Movie Star...” He said, barely keeping a straight face as Jake laughed and buried his face in the side of his neck, shaking with the depth of his amusement. “You guys think this is good?” He asked, smirking as he looked around his friends. His lips twitched with amusement as Jake peeked up at him, his eyes glinting with private amusement as Taylor waved his brows playfully. “You should see the rest of the trilogy...” He snickered, as Jake pinched his waist playfully to keep from laughing himself.

 

“Uh, Jake?” Their private joke sobered somewhat as Raj walked in, a faintly confused frown on his face as he held out his hand to Taylor’s husband. “You, uh... you left this in the kitchen... it uh, it was... recording.” He said awkwardly. Taylor burst out laughing, his heart light as Jake took back his phone; content that they would never lose the spark that made their marriage special.

 

 


End file.
